Alicorns in Koumapan
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Celestia and Luna awake to find themselves in a strange and unfamiliar land with strangely familiar faces. Under the care of the Muchitsujo Clan, the sister will discover how very different their world and this one really is. Welcome to the age of the warring clans, princesses. Sengoku/Feudal Japan inspired version of Equestria. World Building, war, politics, etc.


Koumapan: Sengoku Equestria

I don't own MLP or anything else

Summary:

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

 **AN: Fair warning, I am not pretending to be an expert on the Japanese language and culture, past or present. In fact, I'm certain I'd be butchering most of it if I tried. However, the world I have created here is not meant to be a lesson on or representation of any incarnation of Japan. It is merely a version of MLP that is influenced and inspired by various things relating to that setting, brought on by me playing Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence. With that in mind, the terms and honorific may not be completely accurate in how they're used or defined, but I will try to be consistent in my usage of them.**

 _Numbness...drifting...confusion._

 _Water, Salt, Alarm, Terror._

 _Sand, warmth, exhaustion..._ _ **footsteps.**_

When Celestia awoke, she knew something was...off, wrong even…many things to be exact.

Her mind was heavy, clouded, even worse than when she lost that duel to Chrysalis.

She felt...weak. Not just physically tired, but as if her magic had suddenly shrunken down many sizes. Accompanied by her sudden lack of ability to sense the Sun, the feeling was most unsettling. The fact that she didn't feel the familiar weight of her regalia was just an idle note in the back of her brain at this point.

She blinked her eyes awake, blurry objects quickly coming into focus as they adjusted.

The room was not only unfamiliar; it was downright foreign to her. It was very sparse, with walls made of wood and some sort of pale paper-like material, allowing the room to be closed yet lit by sunlight. She was lying on a cushioned mat of some sort against the hard floor, a blanket covering her. There was a simple wooden table, but it was very short and lacked chairs. Rather worryingly, there were no obvious doors out of the room.

She gingerly sat up, hissing lightly as her stiff muscles protested and realized she was dressed in clothing of a sort. It was much like a house robe but light and simple, covering down to her feet and held together by a sash. The entire thing was colored grey with a black trim.

Looking over to her right, she was somewhat relieved to find her sister in the same situation and clothing, sleeping still.

"Sister! Sister, wake up!" Celestia hissed at Luna, shaking her arm heavily.

"Hm, huh? Sister? W-what time is it and...where are we?" Luna asked slowly, looking around in alarm, then down at herself, "Who dressed us? And...do we have magic suppressors on?" She asked in confusion, feeling her horn.

"No, I don't believe so," Celestia answered, seeing nothing on Luna's horn, "As for where we are, I don't know."

"I don't even remember going to sleep myself," Luna murmured as they both rose from their...beds, for lack of a better word.

"Neither do I," Celestia agreed, rubbing her head with a scowl, "I...believe we were in the ocean. I remember tasting saltwater at some point."

"And I do recall a sensation of damp cold fur in my slumber. Still, I do not recall us intending to travel anywhere. Do you, Sister?" The lunar sister inquired, arms cross over her chest.

"No, nothing like that," Celestia answered as her ears twitched, "Someone's coming."

Both sisters turned to the wall opposite of the sunlight, spying a vague shadow beyond the thin material. "Sennin-Sama, are you awake?" A voice called, the apparent-door sliding open to reveal an earth pony stallion with blue fur and a black mane. He wore a black outfit that looked similar in fashion to theirs, but with some sort of loose dark blue pants. Tied on the side of his waist was a curved blade in its sheath, "Ahh, pardon the intrusion. We were beginning to worry you would not rejoin the living," He greeted before giving a half bow at the waist.

"Forgive the bluntness, but where are we? And who are you?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Considering the state we found you in, I'm not surprised. I am Shogeki Urakugi, Retainer of the Muchitsujo Clan. You're currently in Umasaka Castle, under the care of Muchitsujo no Hakumei-Hime," He explained politely.

"...I'm sorry to say we don't understand much of that," Celestia informed after an awkward pause, "I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna."

"Cerestia and Runa? Hmm, with names like that, I'm not surprised," He commented thoughtfully.

"You said _"the state"_ you found us in. What did you mean exactly?" Luna asked curiously.

Urakugi blushed ever so slightly but kept his embarrassment off his face otherwise, "You were discovered washed up on the shore, devoid of any clothing," He elaborated stiffly.

"Oh...," Luna said in understanding. Physical modesty wasn't a highly revered virtue in Equestria, though it had been held higher in the past than the present, but there was a limit.

"We thank you for the clothing then," Celestia added on, breaking the awkward tension, "And for your care."

"The thanks belong to Oujo-Sama. Speaking of which, I should inform Hime-Sama that you are awake. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?" Urakugi asked politely.

The sisters shared a look at that, deciding to play it safe, "Does the word " _tea_ " mean anything to you?" Celestia asked with a hopeful smile.

"That one I know, yes," Urakugi confirmed, his mouth curled at the end in slight amusement.

"Then give us whatever you recommend, Shogeki," Luna requested with a nod, knowing they probably didn't know the flavors here or their names at the very least.

Urakugi raised an eyebrow at her, but answered with a bow nonetheless, "Hai, Princess-Kimi. Please remain here for now," He requested before leaving the room, sliding the door shut again.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Luna murmured once she was sure he was out of earshot.

"That's one word for it. I prefer concerning...where are we Luna?" Celestia asked rhetorically.

"Oujo? Hawk-oo-May? He-May?" Luna repeated curiously, "I can barely keep up with Equestria's modern terminology, let alone another country's all together."

"Hence why I never asked you to do anything diplomatic yet," Celestia quipped as she walked over to the table, "I'm...not even sure how to sit at this," She mused with a thoughtful scowl as she sat down cross-legged.

"It is not like we were expected, Tia. Perhaps it is merely a table for young colts and fillies?" Luna suggested, tilting her head as she joined her sister.

"I'm not getting that impression, for some reason," Celestia answered doubtfully. She looked up in surprise as Luna sucked in a breath, suddenly holding her knees together and to her chest, "What is it, Sister?"

"It...appears they neglected to include undergarments when dressing us," Luna informed, awkward but amused.

Celestia blinked before blushing, realized that her _robe_ was opened slightly by her movement, exposing things she'd rather not be exposed. Leaning on the table with her legs off to one side, the sun princess sighed, "So...why do you think they brought us here?" She asked solemnly.

"While I am not ruling out potential self-interest, I am neither ruling out genuine kindness and curiosity. I do not feel any sinister or deceitful intent aimed at us by that stallion. I believe this "Hakumei-Hime" will give us some insight on our true situation, perhaps even answers to how to get home and how we came to be here," Luna theorized calmly.

"We can only hope...if not, we should be able to just teleport away if things look bad," Celestia murmured quietly, in case anyone was eavesdropping. With that done, she sighed lightly, "I'm just glad Twilight and Discord can take care of things while we're gone."

"...Discord?" Luna asked dryly, clearly skeptical.

"Twilight to run the country, Discord to deal with anything she can't…like moving the sun and moon," Celestia explained offhandedly.

"Ahh, yes, that makes more sense," Luna conceded.

Meanwhile, Urakugi fell to one knee by another door in the castle, "Hime-Sama, they are awake."

"Do they speak Nippumago, Urakugi-San?" A feminine voice asked softly.

"Hai, I believe so, Oujo-Sama but they do not seem to know even the names Umasaka or Muchitsujo. Their names are also not of our tongue: Princess Cerestia and Princess Runa," The stallion elaborated.

"Hmm, gaijin perhaps, yet Sennin all the same. How troubling," She noted thoughtfully, "Muchitsujo no Funaka-Tono must be informed of this."

"Are you sure he isn't already aware?" Urakugi couldn't help asking in a curious tone.

"I'm certain that any decent practitioner of maho, kotodama and other such arts would be aware that something occurred," The Lady of the Castle answered evenly.

"Meaning our Muchitsujo-Kyou might already be on his way," Urakugi joked with a small smirk.

"Exactly," Hakumei answered with a smirk of her own as she began to write a message, dabbing the brush in the ink, "Are our guests well enough for a meeting?"

"They are confused, but seem otherwise well, Hime-Sama," He assured.

"Good. Show them to the meeting room shortly, I will teleport there once I complete this message. Best not to keep two Sennin waiting, lest they curse we foolish umagen," Hakumei quipped, only half joking.

"Hai, as you command, Oujo-Sama!" He acknowledged before heading off with a quick bow to the door, leaving the princess to her work.

"Ru-na and Cer-es-ti-a? Sennin Gaijin? Funaka-Tono, Tou-San-to-Wagakimi, I pray for your wisdom in this," Hakumei said solemnly, her horn and eyes igniting with a mystic glow, **"Kawakasu, Kakusu, Oru, Todokeru,"** She chanted, the paper folding into a rectangle before burning away in harmless violet flames.

At the same time, the Alicorn sisters had made another acquaintance.

"Kocha Keihi at your service, Sennin-Kimi," A beige unicorn mare greeted with a deep bow, tea pot and cups in her hands. She had deep violet eyes and curly brown hair, with a yellow dress like their own.

" _If tea is made here, then it is a good place._ Isn't that what you use to say, Celly?" Luna asked with a smirk, her legs crossed with her robe adjusted to not show anything, as Keihi knelt at the table and began to pour the tea.

"Kukicha, I hope it's to your liking," She said as Celestia rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Thank you," Celestia said, she and Luna taking a sip, "Mmm, milky yet with a nutty taste to it."

"A most enjoyable flavor," Luna agreed with a brief grin.

"Thank you for your praise." Keihi bowed before rising to leave.

"Wait, Kocha? Could we trouble you with a few questions?" Celestia asked calmly, hoping for some more information.

The mare blinked before retaking her place at the table, "How may I help you, Sennin-Kimi?" She asked politely, looking at them both with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm not sure if it is obvious, but we are not from these lands," Celestia informed carefully, "While trying not to be rude, we are already confused by our first conversation with one of your countrymen."

"We understand that we will likely be meeting the lady of this castle soon. While we doubt we could learn much in what time we have with you, we hope to avoid anything overtly offensive," Luna supplied.

"Hmm, I see. I've never been much of a sensei, but I shall do what I can," Keihi assured thoughtfully.

"For starters, Hakumei-Hime? How do we address her?" Celestia asked with a head tilt.

"Hime-Sama and Muchitsujo-Hime would be best, but Oujo-Sama would suffice as well," Keihi answered.

"Hmm? Why only the Hime part of her name and not the Hakumei?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Keihi asked in confusion before something clicked, "Wait, do you...not know what Keigo is?" She asked slowly.

"No, I'm afraid not," Celestia informed, holding back a sigh behind her political mask.

"Uwa..." Keihi murmured in disbelief before refocusing herself, "I'm sorry, it's just...Keigo is part of how we use politeness and respect. Depending on the relationship and setting, referring to someone by their given name is often considered disrespectful as it implies closeness or familiarity, even disrepect," She explained

Both of the mares stiffened at that, "We...apologize if we came off as disrespectful, Keihi," Luna apologized, mentally planning to do the same to Urakugi.

"What?" Keihi asked, once more confused, scrunching her brow, "Keihi...IS my given name, Kimi-Sama."

"What?" Luna repeated with a bewildered scowl, "But...are family names given first here?"

"Yes? Are they not where you come from?" Keihi asked with a raised eyebrow at the siblings.

Luna rubbed her forehead as she tried to process that naming system and remember it. Celestia, meanwhile, nodded in answer, "In Equestria, addressing someone has much less rules and family names in general are not something much stock is put into by most, Kocha," She elaborated neutrally.

Keihi sighed, not even sure how she could bridge their cultures in a short enough time to prevent incident, "With all due respect, I'll move on to save time. Hime is an honorific, something added at the end of a name to denote respect and acknowledgement for her position, but it can also be used as a standalone title. If you do, add -Sama to the end. For most people, adding -San is enough and is a simple courtesy, but use-Sama for people like Hakumei: people you want to show that you respect," She elaborated, taking a deep breath, "Understand, Sennin-Kimi?"

"Yes, we were wondering what -Sama meant, along with -Kimi and Sennin," Luna acknowledged inquiringly.

"...I mean no offense, but I believe I shall leave that to someone more qualified to give a detailed answer. But in simple terms, Sennin is what we call beings like you," The unicorn answered carefully.

"Like us? You mean Alicorns?" Celestia asked with a head tilt.

"I...do not know that term," Keihi answered after a moment of thought, worry growing in her mind.

"Say..." Luna spoke up thoughtfully, "Does that mean Urakugi knows this Hakumei-Hime well, since he used her given name?"

Keihi smiled at that, "While that may be true, its more likely he was informing you which of the Muchitsujo clan dwelled here."

"Princess-Kimi?" Urakugi called from the door, "Muchitsujo-Hime requests your presence."

"Gossip and their shadows appear," Keihi quipped as she stood and gave a bow.

"Keihi-Chan?" Urakugi said in slight surprise, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just serving the tea, Kugi-kun," She greeted with a small smile before looking over her shoulder, "I think the Sennin-Kimi are ready?" She asked pointedly.

The sisters shared a glance, knowing they didn't have any real choice if they still wanted to be considered guests here.

"Do not worry," Urakugi assured with a small smile, "Hime-sama is aware that you are not from around here and she is very understanding of these things. Unless you attempt to, you will likely not offend her."

Keihi smiled and nodded in agreement, filling the Alicorns with some comfort. Not that they needed much. They had dealt with thousands of leaders and ambassadors over their long lives and each had their own share of missteps. Still, first contact and similar events had their own unique stress to them.

"Ke-...Kocha-San? Thank you for your advice," Celestia thanked with a smile and a nod.

"It was my pleasure, Sennin-Kimi," Keihi said with a smile, folding her arms together and bowing as they left, _'...These two are going to get into_ _ **so**_ _much trouble one day,'_ Keihi thought with a frown as she watched them go, _'If I didn't believe they came from another land, I'd have just labeled them a pair of lying baka,'_ she thought before heading back to her duties.

As Urakugi lead them through the _castle_ , Celestia and Luna couldn't help noting how all the doors seem to be sliding and mainly of the paper-like material, several of which they were led through. They didn't ask Urakugi anything nor did he offer them anything to speak about.

For them, it was like going to a trial. Not even because they distrusted these ponies, but because this meeting would probably paint them a good image of what life would be like for them in this land until they found home.

Finally, the earth stallion came to a stop, "Hime-Sama is waiting for you in here. I hope that you both come to a peaceful understanding with her," Urakugi said with a brief bow.

"Thank you, Ur-I mean Shogeki-Son," Luna said with a deep nod.

"-San, Kimi-Sama, but you're welcome," He answered in slight amusement before slowly walking away.

They knew he was making sure they entered the room, but they didn't pay the initial suspicion much mind, "Think this'll end badly?" Luna asked in a whisper.

"I try not to jinx things like this with negative thoughts," Celestia countered lightly before they both settled into neutral expressions as they opened the doors...

If it was a throne room, it was unlike any they had seen. Namely, there was no throne, per say. There was a very slightly elevated rectangular dais on the far end of the large yet mostly barren room.

There was a mare there, kneeling on a cushioned mat and wearing a beautiful dress of dark blue with decorations of pink and red flowers on stems. Over that was a brilliant orange coat with a blue pattern they had never seen before all over it. Her mane flowed down her back like an enchantingly dark waterfall.

But the greatest shock of all, utterly destroying their composure, was that they recognized this mare.

 _ **"Twilight?!"**_

End of Chapter

First step into a new yet familiar world. Or at least with familiar faces, with Celestia and Luna thinking Hakumei is Twilight.

Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll start posting a list of what the honorifics mean in this fic next chapter.

PS I'm working on a map for this fic.


End file.
